Locked Lips and Silver Tongues
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Loki wasn't always so bad. But the Avengers don't know that. So while Loki is in his cell aboard the Carrier, Thor begins to tell the others small tales every so often about Loki. And soon enough, they don't just wait, but they ask to know more. Join them as they learn about the misplaced Juton boy in a land of gold statues.
1. Chapter 1

**A hopefully better version of " A Different Side of Loki?" im still keeping the story up but there won't be anymore updates. Enjoy. I do not own. **

You see here's the thing, Thor doesn't hate people. He simply doesn't know _how_. So when Loki, his brother, is suddenly not in his life, how does he cope? What is mourning? he has never had to grieve so much. To think that he has lost someone that is most precious to him. Loki is some where in the Void. Deep in space, left to flee among the stars. Dead for all Thor knows. How is one supposed to cope with that? He is told there is seven stages of grief, But really in his opinion there is only one. Denial. Because Loki is_ Loki_. And if Thor knows his brother he knows that Loki would not let some thing as simple (it's not.) as the Void snuff him out.

So when Thor gets word that Loki is on Earth he is ecstatic. Loki is trying to destroy the place he loves, but his brother is alive, so he doesn't care too much. He has his priorities straight. Thor demands, begs, pleads with Odin to let him go to Earth and finally his father relents. He'll see his brother again.

Their first meeting doesn't bout well. Thor rips through the jet doors and grabs his brother by the jaw, ripping him from the plane and throwing them into a mountain top. The landings not pretty and it's not something he's very proud of, but Loki is _here_. So it doesn't really matter right now. He pushes aside the embarrassment and they speak. Loki is angry and hurt and unhappy. He's learned his heritage and is spiteful. Thor admittedly is just as shocked about Loki's blood. But he doesn't care. They're still brothers, still raised and grew up and played together. Had many an adventure together. And to Thor that is what matters. Not what color Loki's skin tone it.

He's ripped away by a robotic man and a man so full of patriotism that he decided to dress himself in it. Thor doesn't like the robotic man at first. _No_ he wasn't wearing his mothers curtains. (It was once. Shut up.) They battle and wage a miniature war as Loki looks down upon them with a smirk. He seems quite contented to do so, Thor notices.

They take Thor and Loki back to their floating palace of metal and strange technology, and because Loki does not fight and goes willingly so does Thor. They take Loki to a cell and Thor follows their soldiers to another room. A beast in human form, Dr. Banner, if he remembers correctly says Loki is insane.

Thor doesn't like that because Loki is his brother and, "Have care how you speak, Loki may be beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." says the woman of red hair, Natasha. Thor sighs and sits down, resting his hammer on the table.

"Loki was not always like this. He was once great and mischievous, you should have seen him in battle with his knives. He truly was a sight to behold."

And that's how it started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm baaaaaaaack with a new chapter! Did you miss me? :)**

The first time Thor told them a story of his and Loki's adventures (mostly Loki. He was the smartest, not that he'd ever say that out loud, mind you.) he had to practically tie the others down to chairs. So it was more of a captive audience than a free of choice "story time" as the people of Earth called them. But if anything Thor's a persistent man. And he'll so just about anything to get his way, that includes tying his friends and allies to chairs. Or threatening them with his hammer. So eventually he does get them all to sit still and listen as he talks. Most look slightly pissed off (Thor was learning new Earth words.) and annoyed or scared and glanced at the metal hammer in his hand on more than one occasion.

Thor can't decide weather standing before this group of people, about to tell them small parts of him soul, is exhilarating or terrifying. He's going to make the logical choice and say both; or somewhere in between. He settles the hammer on the table and it lands with a satisfying thump. Thor decides it's time to stop stalling. After all he was the one that wanted them to listen first. To not judge Loki so fast. So he takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"When Loki and I were much younger, around nine hundred and twenty-three, I lost my hammer to the giant king, Thrym." he says. It's right about then that he gets his first interruption. It's from the one they call Doctor Banner, and he looks quite nervous. Glancing at the hammer on the table by Thor's hand in what he probably thinks is sneaky. (It's really not.)

"Nine hundreds? I'm sorry, but that just can't be true. Both you and Loki don't look any older than your mid-thirties. The oldest human lived one hundred and sixteen years, and just barely. There's simply no way you can be that old, Thor." he says.

Thor doesn't blame the man for being doubtful. He forgets that these are humans. Not Asgardians, and definitely not gods. They do not live five thousand or more years like Thor's people did. Were not nearly immortal beings. He wants to explain to the doctor how it works, but really even Thor doesn't know how it works himself. But Loki did. "I'm sorry, Doctor Banner. I do not know much of our aging process, only that it is much slower than mortals. Loki would know. If you wish you may speak to him about it."

That gets Banner weird looks of suspicion from the others and he promptly shuts up. Thor didn't mean to embarrass the man, he only said what was true. Banner looks anxious. Thor can see the small glint in his eye however that says he may just take Thor up on his word, and talk to Loki. He wants to smile. Loki may have company, for a small amount if time, but time non the less. He continues.

"I was so furious I destroyed my quarters. Ripping everything apart, even peeling the metal from the bed frames. I paced for hours. I did not know what to do. Turning to the Allfather was not an option. He would mock me and deny me my hammer's safe return. Odin is a cruel man and father. Thrym declared that he would only relinquish the hammer for the goddess Freyja's hand in marriage. I could not blame him, for she was beautiful. No goddess more so than the stunning Freyja.

"I eventually sought out the help of Loki, and he came up with a plan. To have me pose as the goddess and he himself as a hand maiden. Together we would enter the castle and retrieve the hammer. I threw myself into the guise, so desperate to get my hammer back I would do anything. Loki merely summoned a spell to twist his looks, while I dawned a wedding gown and veil to hide my face."

Clint was the second interruption, "You wore and actual _wedding dress?_"

Thor tilted his head. "Yes. Do men here not?"

Clint shook his head with eyes wide, and motioned for Thor to continue. So he did.

"I almost would have ruined all of my brothers hard work, with all the food and mead I consumed. But Loki's silver tongue saved us. He said I had not eaten in a weak, struck by nerves. Thrym believed him and called for the hammer to be presented. He waned to waste no time in marrying the goddess he so desired as a prize."

He thought he heard the one called Widow mutter, "Disgusting." under her breath.

"At seeing my hammer in the giant's filthy hands I lost control. Ripping it from his mitts I slaughtered them all, starting with Thrym himself."

Thor finished his tale. And not one person spoke through the stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter you ask? Yes, because I love you all. Lets have a Loki Fanfiction Take over. I'm dead serious. As soon as you finish reading this chapter, go make a new story about Loki. It can be short or long or even a oneshot. But you have to put #LFT in the summary, so I can see how many of you actually do it. **for every one there is that's how many days in a row i'll update a new chapter.****

You see the thing about the Avengers is that even though they just formed, they still formed. And the world is in the middle of a crisis right now involving an all powerful _god_ that wants to kind of destroy the world. (He wants to. It's not up for debate.# Thor sometimes forgets that, even though it's sort of important. It's his own brother after all that's trying to take over Earth.

So maybe he should pay a bit more attention.

This isn't the first time Loki's tried to destroy a world after all. He can still remember when he was so disgusted and revolted by his heritage, and so desperate to gain their father's approval he attempted to obliterate Jotunhiem. Loki nearly succeeded, too. And if suddenly Thor brings it up when they're all sitting in a meeting room "relaxing" #Thor doesn't relax. He just sort of de-stubbornizes.) well, shoot the messenger. Or you can try. Thor's not sure how well it'll work though. So shooting the messenger might not be an option.

Oops.

So suddenly he's speaking and he doesn't know when that happened because he's pretty sure there's a filter between his brain and mouth. But he's alreadt talking so he might as well keep going.

"This is not the first time Loki had tried to destroy a planet." he says.

The others dropped whatever it was that they were previously doing to stare at him like he had lost his head. (He hasn't, no matter what Loki may say.) Tony stops interacting with Doctor Banner over the Tesseract and gapes at him. The others reactions do pretty well to match.

"Point break, I think maybe it's about time you had your brothers metal state evaluated by a professional." Tony tells him. Thor's almost positive Loki is perfectly sane, if not a little misjudged.

"He is not in need of a professional, Stark. He needs a straight jacket." The one named after a bid says, Clint. Thor's pretty sure he wants to court the Widow. "Loki is not insane, he is in fact one of the smartest people on Asgard." he informs them. They look a bit skeptical. He sighs.

"Once, a very long time ago, when I was still young and the universe still new, there was a race of monsters, called the Jutons. They were born to a land of cold, and darkness, and ice. Creatures with skin so blue and eyes so red. They towered over the Adgardians. One day, they decided they wanted more, and they spread out across the stars. Searching for races to extinguish and planets to rule.

"And from this race, Loki was born. A prince of the king, but small for a Frost Giant, left in a temple to die. As the protectors of the universe the warriors of my planet rallied, and drove them back into the heart of their own world, Jutonhiem. We took from them the source of their power, and left them to a dying planet of ice."

Steve Rogers, the son of patriotism, spoke, "Which race was crueler, the monster or the soldlier?"

Thor chose to ignore him. He didn't want to tell them the darkest times of the Asgardian people any more than he had to.

"In an effort to gain our fathers love Loki tried to exterminate the creature that had caused Odin so much pain. Had caused Loki so much pain. Half of the planet was crumbled by the time Odin ripped the spear from the Bifrost. Loki beggef to our father, for he had done it all for him, for Odin. But the Allfather said no. That was all Loki ever seemed to hear as an answer.

"He had been denied the throne, and his father's affections. It was too much for him, and he let go of the spears end. Loki..fell into the Void." he said. His voived sounded so loud into the room that was so quiet. Like a blanket had fallen over them all.

And if any of them felt something in their heart, well, they didn't voice it and pushed it aside. Loki was the villain, the bad guy. Every bad guy was a sob story in some way.

Loki was no different.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so...disappointed, in all you. I was hoping for at least _one _story with '#LFT'. I didn't even see a single one. Do you deserve this chapter? I don't know. ._. **

It's been a week and Thor hasn't told them any new tales about him and his brother. Not that Tony' counting or anything. (Because he isn't. Shut up.) But not thinking about the brothers adventures is kind of had when, say, you're the one on _monitor duty_ for the physcotic alien who happened to be a certain walking ray of sunshine's brothers.

Tony can usually keep himself pretty easily entertained. But his phone only goes so far before he gets bored with even that and throws it behind him. If it makes a weak clunk well, he pretends not to hear it. He can just get a new one later. (Yes, Pepper. No emails. Maybe that's why he got rid of it?)

He wishes he could say that the god was trying to make a dangerous and daring escape, so he can lie (It's _truth stretching _thank you very much.) and tell the others he took down a god. All high and mighty Loki of Asgard. Said god isn't doing anything besides pacing his little round room right now, though. So he guesses he'll have to wait until another day. Maybe Tuesday. He has a meeting Tuesday, he's pretty sure a god escaping would count as a liable excuse to be late. (Or not go at all.) Tony kind of hopes Loki tries to escape now.

Getting distracted on monitor duty isn't a good idea, he doesn't recommend trying it.

Because the next thing Tony knows Loki's just standing in the middle of the glass contraption and curling his fingers behind his back at about waist level. Tony doesn't think too much about it at first, except that the guys a nut case. (Like he has any room to judge. Shut up.) However when a green mist like substance starts shimmering like snakes between Loki's spider like fingers, well, that's about when he gets concerned.

**That's all you naughty things get for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**im back, ungrateful peasants. Feast now! XD**

Tony tore down the halls (not literally, though he'd like to. The Carrier could use some of his style advice.) pretty sure he looked like the impersonation of a mad man. Eyes wide and breathing heavily, his arc reactor pulsing different shades of blue as he struggles to not run into people and breath all at the same time. (He's not the best at multitasking, despite what others think.)

By the times he's reached the meeting room that acts as the Avengers lounge area he's willing to bet he's done more exercise in the three minutes and forty two seconds (_yes, _he counted. It was agony.) it took to run there then he has as iron man.

He bursts through the door to see that all the others are there. Good, because he didn't know what was going on and that was something Tony Stark _did not like. _It's safe to say he shocked Thor, Capsicle, and Bruce; probably only intrigued the flying idiot and Natasha. All eyes are on him (He takes a moment to preen at the attention, no matter how he looks. Spot lights are what he does best.)

"Thor, your brother-spider fingers-snake things-sparkles-!", he can only gasp outs so much between his desperate gulps of air as he tries to catch his breath. He knows he probably looks like an idiot all sweaty and puffer fish like cheeks and bug eyes, but he's ninety two percent sure this discovery is somewhat important. So he doesn't (Yes he does.) care too much right at the moment.

Thor immediately is at his feet and the next thing Tony knows he's having his brains shook out by an almost kind of immortal _god_, "What has happened, Stark? Is Loki well? Is my brother well?"

Tony wants to say sarcastically that, _maybe if you stop shaking my I could tell you! _He can sense this is a pretty important thing to Thor though, and his sarcasm may not be appreciated that much. So he settles for just spitting it out.

"Loki, has _glowing snake things _coming form his _hands._" He tells them. The reaction he gets from Thor is, to say the least, not what he was expecting.

Thor laughed. The god actually laughed at his panic. Tony decided he didn't like gods. (Especially ones that make him feel like an idiot. He doesn't do moronic.)

"You are referring to Loki's sorcery, yes?", Thor asks him. And, back up a minute because, _what? _Magic? No it can't be what Thor said, he just misheard him. Because there isn't any such thing as _magic_, it isn't real. Then why does the god look so serious? Tony's decided he hates aliens.

"Sorcery..", he mumbles back, looking for some sort of logical explanation, scientific explanation.

Thor interrupts his mental muttering, "Yes. I assume what you speak of his Loki's sorcery. When he is nervous or bored he will begin to conjure his magic as a form of entertainment."

"How does that even _work?_" Tony demands.

Thor doesn't seem to have an answer for that because his face screws up in confusion (It's not a pretty face.) and he shakes his head.

"No other member of the Odin line has the gift of sorcery, I do not know the working of it; 'magic is like clockwork' is what Loki once told me long ago. You must ask him if you seek answers.", he says.

Yeah, Tony thinks, screw that. He can live with not knowing.

He doesn't even look at the others as he turns around and walks swiftly out of the room. And, well, if he slows down a bit walking past Loki's cage, no one needs to know.

He might after a while. Not right now, Loki's insane after all. (Or maybe so sane he seems psychotic. Tony thinks he couls relate.)


End file.
